Paper Thomas (2001) - Nintendo 64 - Part 42.
Cast Main cast * Thomas as Mario (Both the main heroes) * Edward as Luigi (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Mario and Luigi are) * Percy as Yoshi (Both green) * Rosie as Birdo (Both pink) * Emily as Princess Peach (Both the main females) * Molly as Princess Daisy (Both wear yellow) * Toad as Toad (Both share the same names) * James as Wario (Both vain) * Spencer as Waluigi (Both partners to James and Wario) * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Bowser (Both the main big, strong, evil, and powerful villains) * Skarloey as Baby Mario (Both wear red) * Rheneas as Baby Luigi (Both best friends to Skarloey and Baby Mario) * Peter Sam as Baby Yoshi (Both small and cute) * Lady as Baby Princess Peach * Madge as Baby Princess Daisy * Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr and Friends) as Toadsworth * Devious Diesel as Bowser Jr * Troublesome Trucks as Goombas and Koopa Troopas * Gordon as Donkey Kong (Both big, strong, and proud) * Toby as Diddy Kong (Both brown) * Speedy (from Kimba the White Lion (1965)) as Goombario * Dumbo (from Disney's Dumbo/House of Mouse) as Kooper (with Timothy Q. Mouse as an extra) * Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bombette * Gator as Parakarry * Beauty Stem (from Toad Patrol) as Lady Bow * Oyster (from Toad Patrol) as Watt (with Slippery Jack as an extra) * Elf Cup (from Toad Patrol) as Sushie * Captain Star (from TUGS) as Lakilester * The Wind in the Willows Characters as The Colour Toads, Heroes, and Villains * City of Truro as The Train Other cast * Blue Cheetah Cub and Red Cheetah Cub (A Fan-Made Kimba Characters) as Blue Goomba and Red Goomba * The Cheetah King (A Fan-Made Kimba Character) as The Goomba King * The Truck Bros. (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as Koopa Bros. * Gargamel (from Smurfs) as Tutankoopa * Arazel (from Smurfs) as Chompy * Evil Gordon (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Tubba Blubba * Evil Duck, Evil Donald and Evil Douglas (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as General Guy and his squad * The Sea Monster (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lava Piranha * D261 as Huff N Puff * Ripto (from Spyro) as The Crystal King * Miss Trunchbull (from Matilda) as Kammy Koopa * Blue Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Blue Baby Yoshi * Purple Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Purple Baby Yoshi * Red Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character or from RWS) as Red Baby Yoshi * Yellow Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Yellow Baby Yoshi * Pink Elephants (from Dumbo) and Ghost Engines as Boos * Earth Star (from Toad Patrol) as Bootler * Brown Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Brown Yoshi * Paddington (from Paddington Bear) as Bruce * Truro (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bumpty * Evil Theodore (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Character) as Chan * Bayswater (from Theodore Tugboat) as Chet Rippo * Hank (from Theodore Tugboat) as Chuck Quizmo * Eldstar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Eldstar * Mamar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Mamar * Skolar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Skolar * Muskular Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Muskular * Misstar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Misstar * Klevar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Klevar * Kalmar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Kalmar * Alfie and Colour Alfies (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Fearsome 5 * Duke and Prissy (Dumbo) as Goomba Grandparents * Leona and Canso Colossus (from Kimba the White Lion (1965)) and Theodore Tugboat) as Goomba Parents * Owen (from Theodore Tugboat) as Gourmet Guy * Guysborough (from Theodore Tugboat) as Herbert * George (from Theodore Tugboat) as Herringway * Igor (from IGOR) as Igor * Mr. Jumbo (from Dumbo) as Kolorado * Barrington (from Theodore Tugboat) as Kolorado's Assistant * Mrs. Jumbo (from Dumbo) as Kolorado's Wife * Digby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Koopa Koot * Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as Koover * Female Captain Star (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Lakilulu * Evil Hank (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Characters) as Lee * Light Blue Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Light Blue Yoshi * Lilly the Lighthouse (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lily * Spot (from Spot the Dog) as Little Mouser * Poet Smurf (from Smurfs) as Master Poet * Papa Smurf (from Smurfs) as Mayor Penguin * Smurfette (from Smurfs) as Mayor's Wife * Carla (from Theodore Tugboat) as Madam Merlar * Rebecca (from Theodore Tugboat) as Merlee * Bluenose (from Theodore Tugboat) as Merle * Duck as Merlon * Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Merlow * Penny Bun (from Toad Patrol) as Merluvlee * Bobby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Moustafa * Evil Casey Jr. (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Characters) as Mr. Hammer * Evil Montana (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Characters) as Ninja * Kelly as Oaklie * Fur Foot (from Toad Patrol) as Penguin Patrol * Caroline as Petunia * Bonavista (from Theodore Tugboat) as Posie * Tom Tipper as Postmaster * Purple Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Purple Yoshi * Cumberland (from Theodore Tugboat) as Raphael the Raven * Derek as Rip Cheato * Giddy (from Dumbo) as Rosie * Philip and Fillmore (from Theodore Tugboat) as Rowf and Rhuff * Evil Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Sentinel * Evil Philip and Evil Fillmore (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Characters) as Spiky John and Spiky Tom * Baby Smurf (from Smurfs) as Star Kid * Sun as Itself * Clumsy Smurf (from Smurfs) as Tolielip * Brunswick (from Theodore Tugboat) as Stanley * Thumper (from Bambi) as Twink * Chief Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as Village Leader * Nautilus (from Theodore Tugboat) as Wandering Normadimouse * Thumper as Whacka * Ronno (from Bambi 2) as Jr. Troopa * Cerberus??? (A Fan-Made TLETC Character) as Bowser??? * Horrid Henry (from Horrid Henry) as Anti-Guy * Evil Dumbo (A Fan-Made Dumbo Character) as Big Lantern Ghost * Ripper Roo (from Crash Bandicoot) as Blooper * Evil Harold (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Buzzar * Crush, Gulp and Yeti (from Spyro) as Crystal Bits * Evil Paddington (A Fan-Made Paddington Character) as Fuzzipede * Evil Bertie (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Kent C. Koopa * Evil Guysborough (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Character) as Monstar * Evil Toots (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Character) as Petit Piranha * Super Ripper Roo (A Fan-Made Crash Bandicoot Character) as Super Blooper * Evil Gordon's Heart (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Tubba Blubba's Heart * Splatter and Dodge (Splodge) as Tuff Puff * The Old Coach as Toy Train Transcript CLIMBS ABOARD THE STAR SHIP AND TAKES OFF IS A VIEW OF A LOT OF PEOPLE FROM TOAD TOWN WHO SEE THE SHIP AS A SHOOTING STAR Toad #1: Look... ...a shooting star! Princess... come back... Princess... come back... Princess... come back... Girl: Did you wish for something? I hope your dreams come true. Toad #1: Me too! Toad #2: I want to see the princess... I want to see the princess... I want to see the princess... Toad #3: I want to eat Shroom Cake... I want to eat Shroom Cake... I want to eat tons and tons of Shroom Cake... Oh, shooting star... Please fulfill my wishes... Pretty please... REACHES BOWSER'S CASTLE *************** CHAPTER 8 B11 *************** --BOWSER'S CASTLE-- FINDS A KEY AND ENTERS THE CASTLE COMES TO A DOOR, CALLED THE GUARD DOOR Guard Door #1: Bloooaaahhhhhhhh!!!! Welcome, worm! I'm called the Guard Door of Bowser's Castle. It's my job to keep suspicious types from entering. You must be Mario. Let me guess... Did you want to go through here? Hmm? You want to get to the other side of this wall, right? SAYS YES Guard Door #1: OK then... Heh heh heh... Stand in front of me. DOES SO Guard Door #1: Are you standing squarely in front of me? OK... Then...I'll let you go through. TRAP DOOR IS OPENED AND MARIO FALLS THROUGH Guard Door #1: Gaaaah ha ha ha ha!! You fell for it, worm! You'll never escape from that impenetrable prison! Try all you like! All you'll do is exhaust yourself! I'll tell you what: If you make it back up here, I'll let you go through. How's that? Ahhh ha ha ha! I know you'll never make it! I hope you have a good time shaking and crying down there! Gah ha ha ha ha ha ha!!! USES BOMBETTE TO BLAST DOWN THE WALL Bombette: There we go! It's a piece of cake to break these walls. The material's weak. These are much easier than the walls of Koopa Bros. Fortress. You're really lucky to have me along, aren't you!? GOES THROUGH THE ROOMS WITH THE LAVA, AND COMES TO A ROOM WITH THREE KOOPATROLS AND A MAGIKOOPA Koopatrol #1: Uh-oh! Ma... Mario...is right...there! Now what were we supposed to do in this situation? Kammy Koopa told us something, but I'm drawing a total blank. I think...she told us not to let him touch that switch... Oh...oh...no... Do you think that means we have to fight him? Koopatrol #2: No!!!!!! He'll wipe the floor with us! Magikoopa: Stop your bellyaching!! Who says we should be afraid of Mario, huh? He's not so bad! Whatever happens, we can't let him push this switch! Don't you care that King Bowser needs our help? C'mon!! Take this...plumber! Show him what you're made of!! Koopatrol #3: Waahh!! We have no choice! Gotta be brave... Gotta be... Attaaack! DEFEATS THEM DRAINS THE LAVA WITH THE SWITCH Parakarry: The lava seems to have cooled and hardened... Maybe we can walk across it... Oh, excellent. Even I couldn't fly across here. EVENTUALLY COMES BACK TO THE GUARD DOOR Guard Door #1: Blooooaa-huh?! You came back!? You escaped from that underground jail!? But there was no way you could escape! Grrrrrrrrrrr.......... Of all the dirty tricks... I guess I have to keep my word. You can...go through. Grr. But don't think I'll forget this! PROGRESSES THROUGH THE CASTLE AND EVENTUALLY GETS TO THE SECOND DOOR Guard Door #2: Grooaaahhhhh!!! Who would've thought you could make it this far? You won't make it any farther. Because, unfortunately for you, I won't let you pass. Graaa ha ha ha ha ha!!! But...... I guess, if you really want, I'll give you one chance. Because I know there's no way you'll make it anyway. Want to give it a shot? SAYS YES Guard Door #2: Grrooaaa ha ha ha ha ha!! This is completely pointless, but I suppose I'll let you try, because, of course, I have such a kind and generous heart... Just joking, worm! Grrooahh ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!! Now! Mario! Do you want to know what I've got in store for you? SAYS YES Guard Door #2: OK, smart guy, let's get going! DARK KOOPAS AND FOUR GOOMBAS COME OUT OF THE DOORS Guard Door #2: Time's up! Now. Tell me, how many Koopas were there!? ANSWERS 3 Guard Door #2: Grrrr...... You're right! That question must've been way too easy. Now they'll be harder! Next question! RED, FOUR BLUE, AND FOUR GREEN SHY GUYS COME OUT Guard Door #2: Time's up! Now. Which were there three of!? ANSWERS RED SHY GUYS Guard Door #2: Grrrr...... You're right! That question must've been way too easy. Now they'll be harder! Next question! RED SHY GUYS, FOUR BLUE SHY GUYS, AND TWO BOB-OMBS COME OUT Guard Door #2: Time's up! Now. Who came out of the middle entrance!? ANSWERS RED SHY GUYS Guard Door #2: Grrrr...... You're right! That question must've been way too easy. Now they'll be harder! Next question! GREEN SHY GUY, THREE BLUE SHY GUYS, TWO GOOMBAS, AND FOUR KOOPAS COME OUT Guard Door #2: Time's up! Now. How many Goombas were there!? ANSWERS 2 Guard Door #2: Grrrrr...... Right answer! Aaaarghhhhhhh!!!!!!! I can't believe you've gotten four questions right! All righ, enough of this! I'm gonna quit messing around and ask you a really hard one! Next question!! GOOMA, KOOPA, AND DARK KOOPA COME OUT Guard Door #2: Time's up! Now. How many arms did you see just now!? ANSWERS 4 Guard Door #2: Grrrraaaaaaaaghhhhhhh!!!! Cor.... Correct!!! I can't believe it! You got five of my super duper brain-busters right! Greaaaghhh!!!!! I've been defeated...!! By Mario!!!! Oh, the shame...! Category:Daniel Pineda